The present invention relates generally to a bicycle control panel, and more particularly to a key guard to protect a corresponding function key on a bicycle control panel from damage.
Modern bicycles allow the rider to control the gears, the brakes and other features of the bicycle to optimize the rider""s experience. Much of the control functions are computerized so that a rider can control the particular function by simply pressing a switch on a control panel. Additionally, indicators are provided on the control panel for conveying information to the rider about the status of various bicycle functions, such as speed and distance traveled. A typical computerized control panel includes a base member mounted to the bicycle handlebar and numerous keys on the control panel, each key corresponding to a particular function that is controllable by the rider. The term key is used herein to include any buttons, switches, indicators or other devices that either initiate an operation when activated or transmit information to the rider regarding the state of an operation.
Keys on the control panel are generally made of a soft, malleable material, such as resin. Because of the soft material, the keys on the control panel are susceptible to damage if struck by any material that is harder than the key material. For instance, if a bicycle is dropped such that a key on the control panel collides with the ground, the key can be scratched and defaced. The marring of the external appearance of the key is especially undesirable for indicators that visually provide information to the bicycle rider. Indicators are generally made of clear resin to facilitate the viewing of information provided by the control panel to the bicycle rider. Even the slightest damage to an indicator may prohibit the rider from clearly viewing the information provided by the indicator.
The keys of the control panel are especially susceptible to damage in the manufacturing process. During the process of assembling the bicycle at the factory, workers need to be particularly careful not to damage the fragile keys. If a bicycle is dropped from the assembly line, or if an object strikes the keys and causes damage to the keys, the bicycle is taken off of the assembly line. The keys will have to be reworked or replaced, and the bicycle control panel must be reassembled. This process consumes time and labor resources.
The keys of the control panel can also be damaged by the bicycle owner. It is not uncommon to repair a bicycle by turning it upside down and balancing the seat of the bicycle and the handlebars on the pavement. If, during the repair, the keys of the control panel come in contact with pavement, gravel or other hard objects, the keys could be damaged.
The possibility of damaging the keys are not limited to the above scenarios. Rather, the keys can be damaged by any number of objects coming into contact with the surface of the keys. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a key guard that would prevent a key from getting scratched or otherwise damaged.
It is known to provide a lid for the control panel that is hingably attached thereto, to protect the surface of the control panel from damage. However, the lid is inconvenient for a bicycle rider who does not wish to open the lid each time he wants access to the keys on the control panel. Accordingly, there is a need for a key guard that protects the key while allowing easy access to the keys of the control panel.
It is also desirable to provide a key guard that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems by providing a key guard corresponding to a particular function key on a bicycle control panel, wherein the key guard prevents the function key from getting damaged.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the key guard is a protrusion attached to and extending from the base of the control panel. The key guard is preferably located adjacent to the corresponding function key. The key guard is positioned such that, if the control panel is struck by an object, the key guard absorbs the impact, rather than the function key. In one embodiment of the invention, the top edge of the key guard extends above the top surface of the corresponding function key.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the key guard surrounds the periphery of the corresponding function key. The key guard preferably does not completely surround the function key, leaving an opening through which a rider can easily access the function key. To further facilitate the access to the function key, the key guard preferably slopes downward as it approaches the center of the function key.
In another embodiment, the key guard includes a post located in close proximity to the function key, dimensioned such that, upon impact, the post absorbs the impact rather than the function key. In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the key guard includes two posts, diagonally positioned around the function key. In a more preferred embodiment of the invention, the key guard includes four posts, surrounding the corresponding function key in a manner that defines a rectangular key guard.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.